New Hell Rising
by Wolf Angel1982
Summary: Alec has finally met his soul mate, Kat. Kat is the key to closing hell's gate. Can Alec and the rest of the Volturi coven save her from her terrible fate or will he decided to let hell rise up and take the earth in order to keep her. Alec/OC : There is some Romance not much and there will be one or two lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any twilight characters just my own and the plot of this story please remember to review**

**Chapter One.**

**Volterra, Italy. **

**Alec's Pov**

I'm out doing my usual rounds, when I hear screaming coming from the west of Volterra. At first I brush it off, but then decide to check it out. _It could be a vampire feeding and that is against the law. No vampire is allowed to feed from humans in Vlolterra. _By the time I make it there the screaming has stopped. I sniff the air to see if I can find a scent, but all I can smell is human blood. Deciding that I had missed the intruder I turn to leave but before I can take two steps a young woman comes running out of the surrounding woods screaming at me to help her. When she reaches me she flings herself into my arms. I don't know why but the feeling that l need to protect this beautiful woman in my arms comes over me. I don't get the chance to react to her because the biggest, blackest and ugliest child of the moon I've ever seen comes running from the direction the woman in my arms had just come running from.

I instantly knew that it was after her. Something snaps within me and a loud roar rips it's way threw me. I flip the woman behind me and crouch down in front of her waiting for the wolf to get closer. It stops about a hundred feet from us and starts snarling at me. There's something about this child of the moon that scares the shit out of me but I refuse to let it get to the woman behind me. We stare each other down waiting for the other to attack. The beast lets out a high pitch howl then turns and runs back into the woods.

The woman screams again, then faints I spin around in time to catch her. I pick her up and run back toward the castle. I have the chance to really look at her now and she's without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She's dark tan with long dirty blonde hair. She has a heart shaped face and full pouty pink lips. She opens her eyes for just a moment, when I lock eyes with her I gasp. Her eyes are electric blue and an unknown emotion wells up in me. Love.

_I can't love her, I can't love anyone. What the fuck I'm I thinking?_ I look back down at her and watched wide eyed has she smiles and snuggles closer to me. The same unknown feeling bubbles up inside me. She inhales deeply and moans softly and I'm hooked. _Wow so this is what being in love feels like! _I finally make it back to the castle. I kick the door open run past Gianna and straight for the thrown room. When I burst threw the doors, Aro jumps from his throne and rushes over to me.

"What is the meaning of this, Alec!?" He hisses.

"I'm sorry Master, but I didn't have another choice!" He raises his eye brows at me and I offer him my hand. After a few minutes he pulls his hand away growling.

"How dare that beast hunt in my city!" Master Caius makes his way over to us.

"What is it Aro? What the hell is going on?" Aro touches Caius hand for a brief moment, when he finishes Caius lets out a loud roar. In return the woman in my arms jumps up screaming. I grab her and pull her back to me. I wrap my arms around her and do my nest to sooth her.

"Please do not worry_ amore mio, la mia vita! _I promise never to let anything happened to you!" She begins to calm down. She pulls back and looks at me. I know for a fact she can see my eyes but she doesn't seem to be afraid of me. She smiles then snuggles closer to me after a few minutes, her breathing and heart rate have slowed and she's fallen asleep. Master Marcus walks over to us and grabs Aro's hand. Seconds later Aro places a hand on my shoulder. I glance at him and he smiles.

"Why don't you take her to your chambers Alec. When she is awake we will find out more about her and what's going on."

"Yes Master." I pick her up bridal style and run toward my chambers. I'm stop before I can open my bedroom door.

"Alec!" I turn to find Jane glaring at me.

"What can I do for you sister?"

"What the hell are you thinking bringing that disgusting human into this castle." A low growl comes from me.

"Do not speak that way about her again! Got it!" She looks taken aback for moment but she recovers.

"What has crawled up your ass?" I turn around to head into my room trying to ignore her question but she grabs me by the arm.

"Brother I asked you a question. I except an answer!" _I should have known she wouldn't leave me be._ I sigh then turn back to face her.

"Sister you will be the only one other than Masters Aro and Marcus that knows this and you can not tell anyone else in this castle. Not till I'm ready for them to know, understand?" She nods. I look to the sleeping beauty in my arms and smile.

"Sister I've found my soul mate." She gasps.

"No, you can not have a human for a mate!"

"I can and I will do not try and come between us Jane, you will not like what happens if you do!" I slam the door in her face, she growls but walks off. I go over to my bed and lay my mate gently down so I wouldn't wake her, then run to the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I'm done I dry my hair put on a pair of clean boxers. I grab the wet cloth I had used for my shower and go lay down by my mate. I pull her close to me, then begin to gently clean the blood from her face. When I'm done I lay the wash cloth on the night stand, bury my face in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent. She smells like fresh spring flowers and rain._ Lovely. _My mate lets out a whimper and I hold her tighter.

"Shhh my mate you are safe. As long as I'm alive nothing or no one will ever hurt you again." I kiss her neck and a small smile comes across her lips. I'm thrilled to know I can calm her already and she doesn't even know who I am or what I am to her. _She will soon tho and I'm never going to let her from my sight again!_

* * *

**Translations:**

**amore mio - my love**

**la mia vita - my life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kat's Pov**

"_Run Kat! Run baby girl!" I do as my father says and run as fast as my feet will carry me. I hear a blood curdling scream come from behind me. "DADDY!" Nothing no answer. "DADDY!" I'm greeted with a loud growl and the creature that attack me and my father comes jumping out of nowhere knocking me to the ground. I can feel something running down my face, I reach up and touch where my head hurts the most and pull back bloody fingers. I swallow down the vomit rising in my throat and get up to run. It chases me, I can feel and smell it's foul breath on my back just when I'm about to break through the tree line it leaps for me!_

I jerk up right and try to catch my breath. _Just a dream, it was just a dream. _Then it hits me, it wasn't just a dream it was real and my father is...

"Oh, god no, not my daddy, not my daddy!" I cry out and curl myself into the fetal position on the bed I've been sitting on. _Why!? Why did this happen to me, what did I do to deserve this!? _I cry and scream as loud as I can and I keep crying and screaming till I feel cold strong arms wrap around me and a voice of an angel whisper to me.

"Shh _amore mio _I'm here you're safe no one will hurt you, I swear." I start to take deep breaths trying to calm down, when I've pulled myself together I look up and I swear my mouth drops. Holding me is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He's pale with red eyes, a oval face, dark brown hair, that's longer in the back, then it is up front and it lays swept to the side with a few pieces over his eyes. His lips are a dark red and I so want to kiss them. _WTF I don't even know him! Why do I want to kiss him so badly? And why was he able to calm me down so easily? _I pull away from him and back against the headboard.

"Who are you and where am I?" He moves a bit closer and reaches out to try and take my hand, I jerk it away from him and move to the other side of the bed. A look of pain graces his face but he quickly covers it up with a smile.

"_ll mio angelo _please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. _Ti amo _to much to do that." I look at him for a second and relies I'm not afraid of him I actually feel safe with him. So I crawl over to him and right into his lap. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. I inhale deeply, his scent is so intoxicating. He smells like the air after a long cold rain and roses. I push myself back enough to look at him and I smile.

"You never told me who you are and where I am." He smiles back.

"I am Alec and your in Volterra, Italy." I look at him and snort.

"I know I'm in Volterra but where in Volterra." He clears his throat.

"Your in the home of the Volturi." I grin at him like I'm mad and throw my arms around him and start squealing. I hear him laugh, then he pulls me back.

"I am happy hearing you laugh _amore mio_ but why are you laughing." I smile a big smile at him.

I made it, the Volturi are why I'm here!" He gasps.

"Why?" I duck my head and begin to cry. Alec wipes the tears from my face and kisses my cheek.

"Shh it's alright, you can tell me." I shake my head

"I need to talk to the ones in charge. Can you take me to them?" He nods.

"Of course I can, come with me." He picks me up in his arms. I giggle and glare at him. He just wiggles his eyebrows and walks out.

"Kathrine." He blinks.

"Excuse me?" I giggle.

"My name, but everyone calls me Kat." He smiles.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." We walk in silence till we reach a massive set of double doors, he sits me down and takes my hand.

"Are you ready?" I nod

"No, not really." Alec turns me to face him and gently strokes my cheek.

"It's alright I'm here with you, I'll always be here with you." Somehow I already knew that. He puts a hand on the doors and pushes them open and leads me in. There's three men sitting upon thrones that are positioned on a platform in the middle of a mid-evil looking room. The one on the right with long blonde hair, has a scowl on his face and he looks like he smells something foul. The one in the middle with raven black hair is smiling creepy at me, clapping his hands together like a happy child. _He reminds me of IT the creepy killer clown from Steven Kings novel IT. _And the one on the left with long brown hair looks board and uninterested, that is till he sees me, then he sits straight up and smiles.

Alec leads me forward and we stop at the bottom of the platform. He reaches out and takes creepy clowns hand. After a few minutes creepy clown man pulls away from Alec and looks at me.

"Well my dear Kat, Alec tells me you came here looking for us, may I ask why." I take a deep breath.

"My parents brought me here, they were told that if anybody could help me it would be you. They gave their lives to get me here in hopes that you could help."

"Ah, I see. So tell me _cara mia_ how can we be of assistance to you." I look at Alec then back to Mr creepy clown and sigh.

"A month ago I started having dreams of fire and horrible creatures that rose up from hell to take the earth. At first my parents and I just thought the dreams were from me watching to many horror movies, but then one night the dreams became so real I woke up with burns up and down my arms." I pull up my sleeves to reveal white scars in the shape of fire crackling, running up and down my arms. Alec hisses, then buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry that happened to you _cara mia _but will you please continue with your story." I look back at creepy clown and continue.

"Anyway, I was taken to the hospital and it was there that I met a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen. When he saw my burns he damn near cried, but he wouldn't tell me anything just kept looking at me with sad eyes. A few days afterwords a boy with bronze brown hair and a short dark haired female came to my house and explained to me and my parents that they were Carlisle's children and said that he wanted to see me. So we agreed and followed them to their home. When we arrived we were told that the supernatural do exist and there's a legend that tells of hell taking over the earth. I asked them if they could tell us this legend instead they handed us a black book out lined in silver. It told of four creatures from the deepest part of hell being sent to earth by Satan to open five gates. Each creature would open up it's on gate then come together to open the fifth." I'm interrupted by the brown haired man on the left.

"Excuse the interruption, my name is Marcus and these are my brothers Aro" he points to the black haired man. "And Caius" He points to the blonde."I am curious to know if you can tell us what these creatures are?" I look to Alec.

"Not really the book didn't give much detail it just said that two would be creatures of the night, one would rise from the deepest depths of the ocean and the other would come form the grave." Silence covered the throne room. Aro breaks it.

"Please continue with your story my dear."

"Okay, as I was saying once the fifth gate is opened Lucifer will rise up and Hell will spill out on earth turning earth into the new Hell and that's why I'm here I was told by the Cullens that if anybody could find a way to stop[it, it would be the Volturi, so please help me."

"Why does this concern you dear one?" Aro asks.

"The key to closing the fifth gate and keeping Hell at bay, is a human female sent by god made of pure good and righteousness. She must be killed at the entrance of the fifth gate the main entrance to hell. Every drop of her pure blood must drain into the entrance then and only then when every last drop has spilled, will the gate close and the earth and all on it will be saved, but not just anyone can spill her blood only the one who's heart she holds in her hands can do it. She must be killed by the one that loves her more than life. If the creatures kill and defile her before her time to die, she will become the fifth gate and release Hell on earth and then nothing will be able to stop it. So I ask again to please help me find another other than that." Marcus steps down and comes over to me and takes my hand.

"Please _piccolo_ tell us what this has to do with you?" I glance around the room then back at Alec he's staring at me waiting for the answer. I let out a shaky breath.

"Because I'm the key."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alec's Pov**

"Alec!"

_I'm dreaming, someone please tell me I'm dreaming! I have to be! This is a bad dream a nightmare, I did not just get my soul mate to lose her!_

"Alec!"

_No I will not lose her! I won't kill my mate! I won't do it let hell take over, I don't care! I'm not loosing her!_

"Alec, son I will not hurt you. Please let go of dear Kathrine before you crush her to death." I blink a few times and find Master Aro standing in front of me with his hands held up in front of him. I look around the room Jane is glaring daggers at me, Demetri looks stunned, Felix is smiling at me, Master Marcus looks very concerned and Master Caius looks rather board.

I relax my hold on Kat and glance down at her, to my shock she doesn't look afraid.

"What happened?" Kat smiles at me.

"Well you kinda flipped when, I said I'm the key. You roared very loudly, pulled me into you're arms and proceeded to crush the shit out of me!"

"Language _cara mia." _She looks to the ground.

"Sorry, Aro." He smiles at her, then claps his hands together.

"Now that young Alec is himself again, let's get to the problem at hand. It seems we have no choice, but to help Kathrine with this very serious situation." He reaches out to her, not letting go of me she steps out and takes his hand. Moments pass, then he finally lets her go. He looks to me.

"I cannot read her. I wonder, Jane would you mind trying." A warning growl escapes from me as I step in front of Kat.

"No!" Marcus steps in front of me.

"Alec, please we just want to test it. It will only be for a second." I relax, slightly then turn my gaze to Jane.

"Any longer than a second and you will suffer the consequences." She ignores me and turns her attention to Kathrine.

"This might hurt just a bit." Kat glances at me, then nods at Jane. I hold my breath waiting for the screaming to begin, but it never comes. Aro laughs out like a kid at Christmas, when he gets the toy he wanted.

"It seems we have another Isabella Cullen on our hands." Kat turns to Aro.

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" Aro cuts his eyes to me, then back to Kat.

"It means _cara mia_ that you are a shield like Isabella, you can protect your mind and others from a vampires gift." She stares at him a few seconds then starts giggling.

"After I met the Cullens and got the shock of my life Bella and Alice took me out back and did their best to comfort me, Bella told me her story and what she can do, and I'm not like her. I don't have a shield." I look at her confused. _I don't get it, she can do the same thing. How can she not be a shield? _Smiling I pull her hand to my lips and kiss each knuckle.

"_Tesoro_, they would not lie about this. You can do the same thing she can do, _ll mio amore _you are a shield." She shakes her head.

"I wish that were true, but it isn't. I'm not a shield." I sigh.

"Okay what are you then?"

"Nothing I don't have a gift like you think I do. I'm being cloaked, at least that's what that damn book the Cullens gave me, read. It read that from the day I was born I have been clocked by unknown powers. No supernatural creature can read me or track me, with the exception of the creatures that were sent here to open the gates and you." Everyone gasps and I gulp.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Alec, you think I don't know what you are to me? Bella and Alice didn't just tell me there stories, they told me all kinds off things about vampires. Like what they eat, their abilities, what happens when they find their soul mates." She lifts an eye brow at me and smirks. "I kinda guessed up in the bedroom and the icing on the cake was when you flipped out."

"What have you figured out _cara mia_?" She smiles.

"That you are the one whose heart I hold in my hands. You are my soul mate, my lover and my..." She trails off and looks to the floor. I put a finger under her chin and lift her head so she's looking me eye to eye.

"Your what, Kathrine?" Tears roll down her cheeks. I gently wipe them away with my thumbs.

"Say it."

"My killer." I hug her tight to me.

"Never, please believe me I would never hurt you. We'll find another way, I promise we will." She sighs.

"Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep, Alec. What happens if there's no other way? What will you do then?" I pull her back to look at me. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes, she stares back waiting for my answer. I look to the rest of the room make eye contact with every one of them then back to her.

"I'll hide with you and let Hell have the damn place!" She gasps.

"Alec you don't mean that, you wouldn't let that happen. I'm not worth all the mortal and immortal lives that will perish into Hell. As much as I don't want to die and leave you, if we can't find another way then you have to do it. You can't let Hell take over the earth for me, promise me if that time comes you'll do it."

"No! I won't promise that, don't you get it! You are my life now, _ll mio cuore._ Without you I cannot survive. You are the other half of my soul, the other half of me. Until I met you I truly believed I had no soul, but now I know I do because you can't have a soul mate, if you don't have a soul. You die, I die and I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to promise you I will kill you, when I know I can't keep it. We have to find another way because the first is not an option." Jane steps closer and whispers so only a vampire could hear.

"If you can't do it brother, I will be more than happy to." I growl.

"You may be my sister and whether you want to believe it or not I do love you, but I swear if you lay a finger on her I will kill you!" She takes a step back.

"You'd kill your own sister, for this human?"

"In a heartbeat, like I said I love you Jane your my sister and I want you on my side not against it. I want you to accept this and be happy for me I have finally found my soul mate. I have finally found love. Be my sister and help me keep it please, don't make me kill you because I will. You know how vampires are when it comes to finding their soul mate, their true mate. It's rare so when it does happen, they'll do anything and I mean anything to keep, so help me keep mine." She stares me down, then turns and leaves.

"I'm sorry." I turn back to Kat.

"What do you have to be sorry about,_ cara mia_?"

"That I've come between you and your sister. It's my fault I should have never come here." I growl out loudly.

"Don't ever say that again, I'm happier than I have ever been because of you and I now know what being in love feels like and I never want to lose it. Don't be sorry you haven't come between me and Jane, she'll come around I promise." She sighs and nods. I look back to the Masters.

"What are we going to do, Masters." Aro sighs

"I'm not sure dear one, I think maybe we should start with the book that prophesied this event. Did you bring it with you_ piccolo_?"

"Yes sir I did, but when that thing attacked us, I ran and left everything in the car, including the book."

"Felix, Demetri." They step forward and answer at the same time.

"Yes, Master."

"Alec found Kathrine running from the woods surrounding the West of Volterra, please go to the road on the other side of those woods and see if you can find the wreck. If you do bring dear Kathrine's things to her." Kat steps out of my arms and up to Aro.

"Excuse me Master Aro, if it's not too much trouble. Can Felix and Demetri please bring back my father's body, if there's a body at all." He cups her cheek and smiles sadly at her.

"Of course_ piccolo." _

"Thank you." She bows slightly then turns back to me and my awaiting arms. I kiss the top of her head and pull her tightly to me. I need to feel her in my arms, against my body. For the first time since becoming a vampire, I'm scared. My strength, my speed, my gift., can do nothing to save my soul mate and it terrifies the shit out of me. I look to Master Aro.

"Master may I please take Kat back to my room, she needs rest."

"Permission granted, you will be summoned, when Felix and Demetri return." I turn Kat toward the doors and start to lead her out, but Demetri and Felix stop me. Demetri takes her hand and gently kisses it, then smiles at her. I growl out a warning to back off, but he just grins at me and turns back to Kat.

"My name is Demetri, and this is Felix." Just like Demetri, Felix takes her hand and kisses it gently. _What the hell? Can these fuckers not get it through their head to keep their paws off my woman!_

"Back the fuck off!" I roar out. Kat turns to me and frowns.

"Alec, baby that's not nice they just wanted to meet me. They weren't doing anything wrong!" She glares at me, till I give in. I sigh.

"Guys I'm sorry, but when you find your soul mate and then learn that she is the key to closing hell's gate and you have to be the one to kill her, it makes you a little crazy." They look at each other, then to Kat, then back to me and bust out laughing.

"A little, dude you damn near tore my head off, because I was being respectful to your mate. So I'd say you've gone more than just a little crazy." Felix laughs out.

"Your right maybe I have gone off the deep end, but when you find your soul mate you'll know exactly how I feel. Now if you'll excuse us Kat needs rest and you two need to get going." They bow to Kat.

"We promise to bring back your things and your dad." She doesn't say anything just nods and then they're gone.

"Come _cara mia_." When we get out side of the throne room I pick her up bridal style and run for my chambers. When we get into the room I lay her down on my bed and crawl in beside her. She turns onto her side to look at me.

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" I say nothing, instead I lean in and gently kiss her. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she grants it to me. _Fuck she taste so fucking good!_ I must have more, so I deepen the kiss. After a few minutes she pulls away needing to breathe. I look into her eyes and whisper.

"Yes my love, my life. I love you like no man or vampire has ever loved a woman, I love you more than anything. You own me, you really do hold my heart in your hands." Tears roll down her face. I hate seeing her cry.

"I'm so sorry, Alec. I'm so sorry we didn't meet in another life and I'm sorry that we can never be together." I look at her like she's crazy.

"What do you mean, we can't be together. We're together now and always will be." She cries even harder.

"Because your going to have to kill me."

"No! Don't say that we will find another way."

"How can you be so sure?" I kiss her again, then pull back to look at her.

"Because I won't lose you and I sure as hell won't sacrifice you to close Hell's gate. There has to be another way other wise why give you a soul mate. If you were only meant to be with me a short time we wouldn't have met." She shakes her head and sighs.

"Alec, I had to meet you in order to fulfill the prophecy. Remember the one who loves me more than life has to be the one to kill me, so how was that suppose to happen if I never met you. Everything that has happened so far has lead me to you. To my death." I pull her to me and bury my face in the crook of her neck and dry sob. When I hear her breathing even out I know she's fallen asleep. I gently slip my arms out from under her and readjust us, so her back is to me. I prop myself up on one arm and wrap the other tightly around Kat. I've never believed in god before, but I do now and I hope he's listening.

_God please forgive a monster like me. I know because of my past deeds I don't deserve her, but I love her so much and I don't want to lose her. Please give me the chance to prove I can change and I can only do that with Kat by my side, please don't take her from me let me keep her. Please let there be another way to stop this apocalypse, not her anything but her. Please don't take her I'm begging with everything I am and have, don't take her! Amen._

* * *

**Translations**

**_cara mia_ - my dear**

**_ll mio amore_ - my love**

**_tesoro _- darling**

**_ll mio cuore _- my heart**

**_piccolo_ - little one**

**I looked everyone of these up on the internet, so if they're not right I'm sorry blame google! :)**


End file.
